


Faith is Believing When Common Sense Tells You Not To

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce and Dick have some wild stories, but Jason learns to believe this one.





	Faith is Believing When Common Sense Tells You Not To

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from 2014.

It was nearly three in the morning on Christmas day when Bruce, Dick, and Jason were finally ready for bed after patrol.  All three of them were dragging as they climbed the stairs up to the manor, even with the low excitement of Christmas starting in them.

“Head straight to bed, Little Wing,” Dick said, ruffling Jason’s hair.  "Santa won’t come until you’re asleep.“

Jason snorted and batted Dick’s hand playfully.  "Yeah, yeah.  I won’t come down and see you.”

Dick cocked his head.  "See me do what?“

"Put my presents under the tree, ‘Santa’.”

Dick stopped mid-stride, his brow furrowed in confusion.  "I’m not Santa.“

Jason shrugged.  "I won’t see Bruce, then.  Or Alfred.”  He took a few more steps before he realized the other two weren’t following him.  He turned around and let out a long-suffering sigh.  "Dick, I’m fifteen.  I know Santa isn’t real.“

Dick’s eyes widened slightly.  "But Santa… is real?”

“Dick, c'mon.  It’s OK!  That doesn’t 'ruin the magic’ or anything.”

Dick glanced at Bruce.  "No, but… I met Santa.  When I was Robin.  He’s real, Jay.“

Jason put his hands on his hips.  "Dick, I mean it!  You really don’t have to–”  He looked over at Bruce suddenly.  "Wait.  He’s really serious about this, isn’t he?“

"I am,” Dick said.  "I mean, you know magicians and aliens.  Why’s Santa so hard to believe in?“

"Because Santa….”  Jason trailed off, still staring at Bruce.  "B, did you guys seriously meet the actual Santa Claus?“

Bruce looked between them, his eyes blinking slowly from exhaustion.  "Well, we had… many odd adventures when Dick was young, yes.”

Jason stared at the two of them, open-mouthed.  Finally, he threw up his hands with a groan.  "That’s not fair!  You two had all the fun.“


End file.
